<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turns out a man's best friend really is a dog by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863265">Turns out a man's best friend really is a dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel'>EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack and Angst, Dean has stuff to explain, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst, I just have a lot of unresolved anger towards 15x20, I'm the one who is petty, Sam hitting the dog - hands down the best running joke of SPN, Sam is there for only a split of a moment (please don't blame me for false advertisement lol), That's a lie, ignoring 15x20, petty Castiel, seriously don't take this seriously, this and salty memes, this is me resolving it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxing evening is turned sideways for Dean when a friend from the past shows up. And Sam has something to say about it too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel 'spur of inspiration' one-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turns out a man's best friend really is a dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk guys, it's been almost a week since I've seen that clusterfuck of a finale, and still, I randomly stop what I'm doing at work, and think: "Dean Winchester has a fucking dog.... what the actual fuck?"<br/>And I am a massive dog lover... but Dean Winchester fraking isn't!!!<br/>Anyways, I'm working on a proper fix-it or two, but I got to get this out of my chest. #casdeservedsomuchfuckingbetter #casisoursnow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Dean," an all too familiar voice sounded, startling both the hunter and the dog lying next to him on the bed.</p>
<p>Dean's ears thought they hallucinated the voice. Until his eyes found its source, standing in the doorway of his room. His mind went blank as Dean stared at the angel in the trench coat, mouth ajar.</p>
<p>"Ho-, I, wh-," trying to ask all the questions at once, Dean couldn't find the words to any. Opening his mouth in vain for a while, two words finally fell out. "How long?" </p>
<p>"A while," Castiel replied, his marble features severe and adamant.</p>
<p>Little red controls blinked in Dean's brain. Something wasn't right.</p>
<p>Miracle nudged his hand with his wet nose, demanding answers from his owner. But Dean was too busy processing the fact his dead best friend was alive to pay any attention to the dog. </p>
<p>"And... you only came now?" Dean managed to form a full sentence, surprised by his own success.</p>
<p>Castiel squinted at him, a gesture Dean knew very well. Yep. Something was definitely wrong.</p>
<p>"I saw you had company," Castiel said, his voice stern and distant. His wide blue eyes lowered to look at the white bundle on the bed, a sneering expression on his face. Miracle whimpered in response, hiding his nose under his paw. A realization hit Dean, his ears burning hot all of a sudden.</p>
<p>He wanted to speak, but his throat dried up. So he only stared at the angel, standing in his doorway. Castiel was leveling him with a deadly glare. Son of a bitch, Dean thought, when he remembered where he saw that glare the last time.</p>
<p>He only saw it once in their twelve years of friendship. And it was when Gabriel sent Castiel to who knows where during their little TV land adventure. When Cas came back, he leveled his brother, an archangel, with this same death stare. The same "I'm gonna rip your heart out of your chest and make you watch how it slowly stops beating" glare.</p>
<p>And Dean knew Castiel could very well bring that stare into action if he truly wanted. Dean swallowed hard, opening his mouth again. </p>
<p>"This," he started, gaping at the angel again. "This isn't what it looks like."</p>
<p>"Oh?" Castiel said, tilting his head to the side. But this wasn't his usual awkward confusion. This time the gesture was mocking, challenging. As if he was daring Dean to try and explain. </p>
<p>"What is it, then?" Castiel's raspy voice sounded through the room. "Did Sam hit another dog?"</p>
<p>A voice from the hallway boomed, his brother making himself known: "IT WAS ONE TIME, GUYS! STOP BRINGING IT UP!"</p>
<p>And at this moment, Dean knew, he had a lot of explaining to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>